This invention relates to a cylindrical threaded pin for dental prosthesis implantations. More particularly, the invention relates to a cylindrical threaded and pointed pin to be inserted by screwing into a bone tunnel (artificual bone alveolus) of the same diameter as the stem of the pin.
It is known to use endosseous screws for implantations in dentistry for anchoring superstructures such as individual dental crowns or dental crowns assembled in bridges. As the screw of such implantations must be firmly anchored to the jaw-bone, the thread is usually made so as to project to quite a large extent from the stem of the threaded pin and this results in excessive pressure being exerted on the jaw-bone with consequent risks of expulsion known to one skilled in the art.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a cylindrical threaded and pointed pin for implantation use in dentistry, which eliminates or reduces the aforementioned drawbacks of the conventional implantations, particularly with regard to the preservation of the integrity of the jaw-bone.
The external thread of the pin is formed of a thin spiral blade that winds helically around the outside of the cylindrical pin and has the purpose of permitting the pin to be inserted by screwing without exerting pressure on the surrounding bone. Thus, any damage that may be caused to the jaw-bone by the insertion of conical threaded products is avoided.
The pin may have various diameters provided that it is inserted by screwing into corresponding bone tunnels made by milling cutters of the same diameter as the cylindrical stem of the pin.
If desired, the pin may be provided with a stub that is slidable along the cylindrical body thereof and projects from the plane of the bone. This stub can then be locked in some way at the desired height along the setm of the pin to facilitate the construction of the actual prosthesis, reduce the consumption of material, favor the parallism and setting of the imprint and simplify the dental procedures.